


Overcoming Fears

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 22:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17333390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Syntax takes you up on your offer to visit the rescue ranch.





	Overcoming Fears

You are surprised when your phone rings with a very familiar name on the display only days after Syntax and Herman have gone off to meet with Herman's friends. Your heart leaps as you see their name on the screen, beneath a picture of their smiling face making the peace sign and sticking their tongue out.

"Syntax, hi!" you say, grinning and hoping that they hear the grin in your voice. Their voice, when it comes, is equally as happy, though with anxiety laced through it.

"Hey!" they say, sounding almost out of breath. "Long time no see, huh?" You laugh, remembering with a pang the sight of seeing Syntax off at Valedale after they'd clung tightly to you the whole ride there.

"It has been a few days," you say, a slight tease in your voice even as a blush heats your cheeks. Their cheeks, you know, are probably just as red. "I'm surprised to hear from you, honestly, Herman made it seem like it'd take a while."

"Yeah, me too," says Syntax. "But he talked to his friends and they said that they're actually really busy with something else right now and asked if we'd come back later."

"Ha, I've heard that before," you say, humour lightening your tone and your spirits. But oddly, you find that your spirits have already been lifted, simply by talking to Syntax. If the 'friends' are who you think they are, you have your suspicions over why they might be too busy for Herman and Syntax, too. But, of course, you can't tell Syntax this- just as they have their secrets about CHILL, so do you have your secrets about the Keepers of Aideen.

"So, since I'm not going to be needed for the next little while, I was wondering if maybe... you'd like to maybe come to that rescue ranch you told me about? I mean, take me to the rescue ranch, heh." They gulp audibly, and you can hear their shaky breath through the phone.

"Sure, I can take you to the rescue ranch on South Hoof," you say, wondering again if they can hear your bright smile through the phone. "Want me to pick you up? Are you still in Valedale?"

"Yep, still in Valedale," says Syntax. "Where my allergies keep playing up and the phone reception is actually pretty good. The internet isn't much good here, though. Which sucks. A lot." You stifle a laugh.

"I can imagine," you say. "Sure you don't just want me to take you somewhere with better internet reception? South Hoof doesn't have any, and the phone reception is spotty there, too." To your surprise, Syntax laughs, bright and brilliant. Your heart sings with it.

"Are you taking me to see a horse ranch or taking me somewhere to murder me?" Syntax asks. "Should I be worried?" Now you do laugh, hoping that nobody nearby is going to think that you're stupid for laughing into the phone that you're holding to your ear.

"Hey, if I was taking you somewhere to murder you, I'd take you to Pier 13," you say. "You could disappear into the mists, never to be seen again. Or Dino Valley, where you could be frozen in minutes and left for dead."

"Ooh, scary," says Syntax, and you can just imagine them shivering. "Remind me to never get on your bad side." You laugh, the conversation immediately putting you at ease despite the fact that you're talking about your first date with Syntax.

"Seriously, though, where do you want me to pick you up?" you ask. "Or wait, did you already answer that?" You're getting so wrapped up in talking to Syntax, so wrapped in this warm, comfortable bubble of love, that you can't really remember what's been said. It's a little scary, what infatuation can do to a person.

"Valedale," says Syntax, and you can just see the warm smile on their face. "Out the front of the inn, where Herman and I have been staying."

"I'll be there as soon as I can," you say, ending the call and putting your phone away. You wonder if you should have told Syntax to wear clothes good for riding in, or clothes that they don't mind getting dirty, but you know them and you know that they've probably researched ranches extensively by now. And that they don't care too much about their clothing. Besides, it'll be fine. Syntax will probably be too scared to even get on a horse. Phobias take time to get over, after all, if they can even be gotten over at all. But somehow, you have the feeling that if anything can help someone overcome their fear of horses, the rescue ranch on South Hoof will be able to.

On your snowy light grey Arabian Thoroughbred gelding, you ride to Valedale, slowing to a stop in front of the stables where you hitch your horse to the small fence outside before walking over to the inn where Syntax has told you to meet. Sure enough, there is Syntax, their black beanie perched atop their red hair. They look very pale, still, as though the sunlight has yet to change the colour of their skin. Or perhaps they are simply nervous- not only of the date, but also of the horses that are in their very near future. But they give you a smile, and you hope that that's a good thing.

"Hi," they say, relief breaking over their face at the sight of you. You walk towards them and embrace them, the hug sending butterflies through your stomach.

"Hi," you say back, wondering if they can hear your heart pounding. "Ready to go?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," says Syntax. "I, um... bought some new clothes for this date." You look at them, dressed now rather casually in a red flannel shirt, dark blue jeans, and dark brown riding boots. "I also bought a helmet, not that I'll probably need it, I'm still too nervous to even go near the horses here, but..." You cut them off with a grin.

"It's good to be prepared anyway," you say. "You never know what could happen. Now, come on, let's go."

"Okay, that's a smaller horse," says Syntax, exhaling in relief when they see your horse waiting outside of the Valedale Stables. Your horse raises his head, chewing on a bunch of hay.

"His name is Snowkiss," you say, approaching the gelding and giving his neck a stroke. "He's very gentle, don't worry."

"Oh, I... just realised that there's not much room on there," says Syntax. You're glad that they're actually looking at the horse instead of shying away from it. But it's probably a good thing that Snowkiss is standing still, so that Syntax doesn't have reason to fear him.

"Yeah," you say, a blush rising to your cheeks. "He's my gentlest horse and small enough that you won't need to worry about falling quite so far, but that does mean that we'll have to squeeze together a bit on his back."

"I think I can handle that," says Syntax, nodding. They sigh. "It's a long ride from here to South Hoof, isn't it?"

"Well, we can take the horse trailer," you say. "We can put Snowkiss in the back and sit up front with the driver, if that puts your mind at ease." And, at once, Syntax relaxes, all of the tension seeming to run out of them like water from a burst dam.

"Oh, thank goodness," says Syntax. "That's what I was worried about, having to ride all the way to South Hoof. Just riding from New Hillcrest to here was bad enough, this would be the return journey, plus travelling over however much of South Hoof there is before you reach the rescue ranch."

"I wish Herman had let us take the transports last time," you say. "That would've saved time and fear, at least on your part."

"Yeah," says Syntax, giving a heavy sigh. "But I guess some people just think that my phobia isn't real, or that I'll get over it if I'm flung into it. It doesn't work like that, though, it just ended up giving me an anxiety attack."

"I know," you say. Your heart had broken from them when you'd seen the fear in their eyes as the three of you had ridden here, Syntax riding behind Herman on the light bay North Swedish. As soon as they'd gotten here, Syntax had fled to the small space between one of the shops and the inn, gasping in deep lungfuls of the air in an attempt to calm down. You'd rubbed their back soothingly, whispering quiet assurances to them that it would be okay. "But don't worry, we'll do this at your pace. Who knows, maybe, by the time the d- Herman's friends are ready, you'll be ready to be around horses as much as you need to be." As much as you're pretty sure they'll be, considering what you now think you know about Herman. The ability to match any horse with their true rider... could Herman truly be a Wild Whisperer? You have a feeling that you might end up being involved in this next mission with the druids, too, with Herman and Syntax. And you don't mind that one bit.

Just as you've told Syntax, the two of you sit up in the front of the pink horse transport car on your way to Fort Pinta. Sitting on the seat beside you (it is a double seat beside the driver's seat with the console in the middle, which is probably not legal but neither of you mind all too much), Syntax puts their hand over your own. You lace your fingers together with theirs, understanding completely when Syntax squeezes your hand. You squeeze back, reassuring them that you are there, that this will be okay.

On the ferry ride over to South hoof, Syntax is unexpectedly calm. They sit with you on one of the purple compartments that holds life jackets, wearing a life jacket themselves. They don't need to, and the ferry captain told you as much, but it makes them feel safe, so you don't try to make them take the life jacket off.

"Have you been out on the ocean before?" you ask as the ferry takes you across the stretch of water between Fort Pinta and South Hoof.

"Never," says Syntax, shaking their head. The sea breeze ruffles their red hair, threatening to snatch their beanie away, but they pull it down a little more snugly. "I always thought I'd get seasick, but this is a pretty smooth voyage."

"The ferries here are nice like that," you say, smiling. "They're even smooth enough to stay on horseback, if you choose to." But this time, you have chosen not to, instead leaving Snowkiss to gaze out at the blue expanse of water stretching away from you.

"Yeah, I think I might need a bit of time before I'm able to do that," says Syntax, laughing. You smile at them.

The ferry arrives, and you lead Snowkiss beside you as you and Syntax walk first up the steps and then along the road that leads to South Hoof farm. As you walk, you explain a few things to Syntax- how you first came to this island when the lighthouse wasn't switching on, how you discovered a family in need of rescuing, how you later on had a few adventures with the youngest here, Madison. You even speak of Nightdust, though it still hurts a little to do so. That mission truly tugged at your heartstrings.

"And here we are," you say after you've walked past the main farm and are standing in front of the open gates of the Broken Horseshoe Ranch. "The Broken Horseshoe Ranch, Jorvik's first rescue ranch, that I know of." You smile, remembering fondly the days when you cared for the little foal, Balder.

"I guess it does... look nice," says Syntax, following you onto the ranch. They look around, their inquisitive gaze missing nothing. "Where are all the horses, though?"

"Well, there haven't actually been that many horses in need of rescuing lately," you say. "Which is a good thing, even if I have missed looking after the horses."

"Then how am I supposed to get over my phobia if there aren't any horses?" Syntax asks, pushing their glasses up the bridge of their nose.

"Perhaps I could be of assistance," says a familiar voice, and the two of you turn to see Hugh Hightower, standing proud. His metal leg gleams in the sunlight. "The name's Hugh Hightower, and I run this place."

"Hi, Hugh," says Syntax, stretching their hand out for a handshake. "I'm Syntax, I'm from New Hillcrest and I'm terrified of horses but I want to overcome my phobia. Since a person like me can't exactly live on Jorvik without being around horses."

"It will be my pleasure," says Hugh, shaking Syntax's hand and smiling warmly at them. "I look forward to introducing you to the wonders of horses. If your friend is willing to help you, that is."

"Of course," you say, nodding. Thoughts of romantic trail rides and picnics by sunset with Syntax flash through your mind. You definitely want to help them to overcome their phobia of horses. No matter how long it takes.


End file.
